


forever? well, yes, and in a literal sense

by liet_erally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Light Angst, Modern Era, Oneshot, but if there ain't enough you gotta do it yourself amirite, it's my literal otp, we need more czeslo in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet_erally/pseuds/liet_erally
Summary: it's been years since czechoslovakia broke up. the country is long gone, split in half, but after relations are fixed and everything is painfully platonic, slovakia decides that not every little thing that nations do has to be political.





	forever? well, yes, and in a literal sense

her dark eyes bored into him, a small frown etched upon her face.

“it’s for the best. we all agreed on it.” she said flatly.

he looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. he nodded wordlessly.

“of course. we decided this a long time ago...there’s no reason for us to stay together if our government isn’t working out! heh...” he laughed after a second, and quietly clasped his hands together. the silence was like poison - it made him choke, it made him feel unable to move. he bit his lip, fighting to keep a straight face.

”oh, for god’s sake, don’t-“

“i’m not crying.” he hissed, eyes narrowing to slits.

she looked unconvinced, her dull brown gaze silently judged him, mouth ever-so-slightly forming a snarl. after what seemed like centuries, she let out a deep breath and looked away.

“alright then. it’s been a personal hell knowing you. it’ll be nice to have some peace and quiet now.”

he half-smiled, but it quickly vanished from his face. just thinking about everything changing so suddenly...those jokes and teases didn’t seem so empty anymore.

she turned away, but as she stepped into the hallway, she cast him a soft, apologetic look behind her shoulder. she could’ve sworn she saw a tear on his face, but she padded away as fast as she could, guilt making her chest heavy.

 

* * *

 

 

“so, a lot happened this week-“

“ah, did you finally learn how to microwave things?” czechia grinned. “i was getting really worried for you, you know.”

“tch, i learned that three weeks ago! i thought i already told you!”

czechia looked at him with a blank expression, unsure if he was just joking.

“wait, you’re serio-“ czechia sighed, mist rising into the cold autumn air. “i mean, what else could i expect from you?”

“anyways, there was a thing going on about other nations.” slovakia continued, ignoring her bewildered glare.

“oh?”

“so...” his voice dropped, and his face reddened.

“yes?” czechia replied, impatient.

“well...austria and hungary decided on something, and...”

“my god, what are we in, 1918?” czechia snorted, “austria this, hungary that-“

“that’s not what i meant!” slovakia laughed, taking her hand in his.

“it’s just...well, they remarried, but-“

“they have their union back, and they want every country that used to be in it give their territory back, i’m guessing? what, do we have to return to being empire territory again?” czechia said sarcastically.

“no, just let me explain!” he smiled nervously, gripping her hand tighter. he took in a deep breath. “i know we kinda married after their divorce just to...y’know, to put it lightly...piss them off. anyway, they started this thing where nations can be married without it being political, and...well, there were a few that, um...got into...”

his voice turned into low murmuring, and he looked away for a second. when he turned back to czechia, her face remained blank and confused. she looked for clues, eyes narrowed. soft green locked with dusty chestnut, both staring intensely at each other.

“you don’t mean...” czechia’s voice faltered, finally understanding what he went.

slovakia didn’t dare blink. his pulse quickened, and he drew in a shaky breath.

’what’s the worst that can happen? she rejects you? come on, you went through a divorce! this should be nothing in comparison!’

“god, i hate you.” czechia huffed, pulling away from his grip.

“wait, just-“

“-for being so awkward about it.” she finished, arms folded.

”what?”

“i thought you at least hardened a bit. you’re the softest thing i’ve ever seen.”

slovakia’s eyes widened. “czech, what are you- wait, does that mean we’re doing the same thing?”

“obviously not. we argued so much i had almost gotten psychopathic tendencies because of you.” czechia said tartly. “but i suppose a meet up or two wouldn’t hurt...”

“czeeech...” slovakia grinned, voice tight with excitement.

“czechia.” she insisted.

“czech sounds cuter! but oh my god, i can’t believe you actually agreed to it!”

“yeah, yeah, sure, don’t sweat it-“ she stammered, before almost falling over. she quickly balanced herself, realising that slovakia had pulled her into a deep hug and was yelling compliments so loudly that the russians could probably hear it. she awkwardly patted his shoulder, the height difference being ever-so-evident now. then, with a sudden force, slovakia lifted her off the ground and showered her in kisses, and mumbling sweet nothings in a way that you could just feel the smile in his voice.

“alright, that’s enough-“ czechia stammered, heaving him aside as loose laughter filled the air. a strange mix of embarrassment, lust and amusement making her face flush. she brushed away a stray leaf that landed on her shoulder, only to find slovakia’s gaze still stuck on her. a wide grin stretched across his face, and his eyes shone with compassion and excitement.

“thank you...so much...” he said breathlessly. “in the beginning it was kind of nice, and at the end it was a political mess...what i’m trying to say is, i want to make you happy this time.”

czechia didn’t respond, but after a few moments, she replied, “...me too. i’m way too harsh on you, i kinda _have_ to make it up to you somehow.”

slovakia gave her a thankful smile, and invited her to hold his hand.

czechia paused.

then she took the offer.

“i love you.” he whispered softly, voice as sweet as honey.

“...i love you, too.” she said in a warmer tone.


End file.
